


小美人鱼之人鱼王子PWP（一发完）

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 《海的女儿》AU【人鱼国王良x人鱼王子堂】➕栾·工具人男二·人类王子·怼怼（却连姓名都没有出现）⭕️人鱼尾巴交缠🚗还是 @柠檬蛋奶酥 的点梗
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	小美人鱼之人鱼王子PWP（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

海风阵阵，夏日的炎炎暑热到了海面上也会被海水冲散得消失不见。圆月在深夜的空中高悬，月光如银纱般从天上流淌到波光粼粼的海面上，又覆盖在小美人鱼湖蓝色的炫丽鱼尾上，映衬得如琢如磨的鳞片更加熠熠生辉。

涨潮与落潮是呼吸一般的频率，海水包裹着人鱼小王子的娇小轻灵的身姿，他快活的在海水中遨游，散落着明珠的深海中浮上来，在闪烁着银色月光的海面上漂浮，他的长发像一只随波逐流的水母，与海水保持着相同的起伏。

有歌声从他的菱角小口中淌出，是人鱼迷人又魅惑的歌，那是那么的动听。从未来到海面的小王子不知道自己的歌声会让陆地上的人类迷失自我，他欢快的唱着歌，又在海水中钻来钻去，想要将心中的惶恐不安抛在脑后。他是这片海域的人鱼王国中唯一的王子，他的父亲年纪已经很大了，他有一个未婚夫，是隔壁海域的国王。今天，他的父亲告诉他，他即将带着这片海域作为嫁妆，与他的未婚夫，周九良举行婚礼，就在三天后。

可是他丝毫也不认识周九良呀！

他怎么能够和一个都没见过面的人结婚呢？

从出生起便集万千宠爱的小王子嘟起了嘴巴，小小的菱唇便堆成了一颗小樱桃，上面还挂着一滴水珠，显得更加鲜美可口、娇艳欲滴。

“你见过他的，”老国王说，“你只是忘记了。”

——啊。忘记了。

是的是的，孟鹤堂摆动他湖蓝色的长尾巴飘到大贝壳中，那是他最钟爱的床铺，里面点缀着海地最美丽的宝石与珍珠，那些又大又圆带着颜色还闪着光晕的好珍珠，有好多是他自己的眼泪呢。孟鹤堂用尾巴圈住自己，靠在大贝壳的立起来的一面上沉思，他幼细的左臂曲起，放在精巧的红珊瑚的枝丫上，晧腕一侧是一颗圆润可爱的小骨头，露出一个半圆，与小王子的耳垂一般小巧。

孟鹤堂眉头轻拢，如流水轻纱的尾鳍无意识的拍打着，他在回忆，他真的见过他的未婚夫，只是他不记得了吗？那他们又是在哪里相见的呢？爹爹为何不直接告诉他？

珍珠骨碌碌地从贝壳床里滚出去，在海底的沙子上漂浮。孟鹤堂拧着自己脖颈间的珍珠项链，那是一串颗颗饱满圆润的黑珍珠，比金色的珍珠还要更加光彩夺目。

这是周九良送给他的礼物。

既然送给他礼物，那为什么不来见他一面呢？

想不出理由，他不禁开始疑心周九良其实不喜欢自己，并不想和他结婚。霎时间眼泪蓄满了眼眶，孟鹤堂心中委屈极了，虽然他还没想好愿不愿意嫁给周九良，可是，可是他怎么能够先不喜欢他呢？

被百般呵护，从未想过会有人鱼不喜欢他的小王子太委屈了。

泪珠儿一颗接一颗地滚落下来，每一颗都化作了一颗不同颜色的珍珠，他自顾自地哭了一小会儿，将落下来的眼泪珍珠都收拢在一起，用一个浅紫色半透明的轻纱袋子装起来，放在床头的另一个贝壳里，那是他的百宝箱，每次他都把自己哭出来的珍珠藏在里面。

那里面已经有很多了，小王子实在是太爱哭了。

孟鹤堂觉得要去海面上散散心，他还从来没去过海面呢，他从不知道海面上是什么风光。

他摆动鱼尾，轻盈地在海水中划出一波又一波荡漾开的波纹，他一口气从深海游到了海面。他从来没有连续游这么久过，他喘着气，头发湿漉漉地贴在他的脸庞与瘦削的肩膀，沿着锁骨和肩头的角度弯曲着。

他自己玩了一阵子，只有月光的深夜太黑了，远处是陆地的村镇，有些光亮，是橙红色的，显得很温暖。

“像海星。”孟鹤堂嘟囔道，他想起了海星那不怎么好吃的味道

他又唱起歌来，这次歌声飘得很远，飘到了正在向岸边驶来的大船。

船上的人听到孟鹤堂的歌声都失了神，一个一个地来到甲板上，然后噗通噗通地跳到海里，迷醉地想要找寻歌声传来的方向。

孟鹤堂瞪大眼睛惊恐地看着这一幕。

他吓坏了，“呀，他们怎跳下来了？”

随即，他发现有人沉了下去，有人飘到远处，还有一个人向他的方向飘来了。他惊慌又懵懂地看着那个人飘过来，飘到他身前。借着朦胧的月光，孟鹤堂看清了这个人的模样。这是一个容长脸的人类男子，他的双眼紧闭，嘴巴也抿的紧紧的，头发理得很短，穿着一身华丽又繁复的衣服。

——这是一个王子。

孟鹤堂心中没来由地响起这句话。

这是一个王子，他瞬间就相信了自己的判断，只有王子才会穿这样华丽的衣服。

这还是个英俊的王子。

“不知道我的未婚夫会不会也这样英俊。”孟鹤堂小声道。

大概是王子身上的衣饰太过华丽繁复，宝石的数量又多，个头又大，他能飘到孟鹤堂面前已经是极限了，他开始下沉了。

孟鹤堂发现时，这个王子已经沉到海里只剩一个头顶露在水面上，他吓了一跳，赶快把他拉出来，然后拽着他的衣服向岸游去。

这个王子真沉啊，孟鹤堂想，他快要拖不动他了。可是人类是没有鱼尾的，他们只有两条直直的双腿，能立起来在陆地上行走。所以他们不能在海中生存。

孟鹤堂有些好奇，立起来走路是什么感觉呢？他一边想东想西，一边托着还在昏迷的倒霉王子游着，他累得要命，可是不把王子弄到岸上，他就要死了。

“我再也不到海面上来了。”孟鹤堂恨恨地道，“我发誓。”

救人这种事真是太累了。

月亮渐渐消失了，深夜的黑色褪去，极远处的海面上升起橙红色的太阳，将天空变成了深蓝色、蓝色、浅蓝色，世界变得缤纷多彩起来，岸上的村镇变得清晰，还有小小的人类在来来回回地走动，能看到他们凭着双腿走路。孟鹤堂看着他们能自由自在地跑动，心中有些羡慕，他也想试试用腿走路。

终于，孟鹤堂像拖死狗一样地将倒霉王子拖到了岸边，然后他自己靠在一块巨大的礁石背面喘着粗气。

过了一会儿，王子还没有醒来，他又好奇起来，小心翼翼地凑过去想看看他的脸，刚趴上去就被从王子口中吐出的一口水喷在脸上。

“呸呸呸！呕！”

孟鹤堂恶心地想吐，谁能想到这个倒霉王子竟然会这样对待自己的救命恩人！他瞪大了双眼，气鼓鼓地鼓起了腮帮子，尖尖的耳朵后面的腮都忽闪忽闪地开合起来。

“哼！人类都是坏家伙！”

从来没有人敢这样对待珍贵的人鱼小王子，孟鹤堂气的一扭身，鱼尾用力一拍扎回了海里，而因为吐出一口水刚刚转醒的王子就被一股海水浇在身上，然后在水帘后看到一抹朦胧的湖蓝色鱼尾，那湖蓝半透明的尾鳍就像天上的薄纱，还点缀着闪闪发亮的钻光。

孟鹤堂回到深海，他没有回自己的宫殿，而是跑到海底的章鱼巫婆的蟹壳。章鱼巫婆正在一个煮魔药的大坩埚前，对着里面冒着泡泡的黏稠的深绿色的汤汁念念有词。

“巫婆巫婆，你知道人类为什么要用腿走路吗？”孟鹤堂游到巫婆身边，好奇地问她。

“因为他们不长尾巴。”巫婆道。

“那你知道要怎么才能有双腿吗？”

“我有一种药，吃了它，你漂亮的尾巴就会变成人类的腿。”

“那我想试试。”孟鹤堂道。

他觉得，如果周九良真的不喜欢他的话，他就变出双腿去陆地上生活好了。这样他就不用和他结婚了。

“你为什么想要变成腿？”巫婆问道。

孟鹤堂如实地把心中所想说了。

然后巫婆递给了他一个小瓶子，这个瓶子是这么的美丽，里面装着淡金色的药水，一看就让他觉得很甜蜜。

“你真的想喝它吗？”巫婆问道，“你怎么知道你的未婚夫不爱你呢？”

孟鹤堂坐在巫婆的床上，晃着手中的小瓶子，轻声道，“可是他从来都没有来看过我呀。”

“也许他来看你，只是你不知道。”巫婆又说，也坐到他身边来。

“那为什么不让我知道呢？”孟鹤堂问。

巫婆沉默几秒，道，“他可能要遵守某个约定。”

“什么约定？”孟鹤堂追问。

“你真的决定要喝下这瓶药水吗？”巫婆没有回答他，反而又回到了之前的问题。

孟鹤堂垂眸，眼中神色茫然，没有焦距地望坩埚里翻滚的可怕魔药，他用尾巴拨着水花，飘飘荡荡地，“我不知道，我只是不开心，我想要变得开心。如果做人鱼不开心的话，那做人能不能开心一点？”

“所以你不是真的想变成人咯？”巫婆不知道为什么开始追问他这一点。

孟鹤堂点点头，“大概是吧，我不想变成人，我只是不想不被爱的结婚。”

巫婆点点头，“那你喝下它，喝下去你就会快活了。”

孟鹤堂打开瓶子喝掉了里面金色的药水，甜丝丝的，然后便是一片黑暗袭来。他在做梦，他梦到了周九良，原来他们真的是见过的，原来真的是他忘记了。

梦中他和周九良在一起很快乐，他们每天都很甜蜜，只是有一天，他在海面上见到人类都会立起来走路，他羡慕极了，他也想拥有双腿。他想要腿，周九良却不同意，他们大吵一架，然后孟鹤堂偷偷去找了海底的章鱼巫婆，买了魔药，想变出双腿。可是药是假的，他觉得尾巴很疼，很疼很疼，然后他就忘掉了一切，忘掉了周九良。

周九良气疯了，他找到章鱼巫婆，巫婆张狂地大笑，“这是诅咒！他会忘掉他的爱人！只有当他不再想要把尾巴变成腿的时候，喝下另一瓶魔药才能恢复记忆！”

周九良没有办法，只能假扮成巫婆等在这里，等孟鹤堂再一次来到这里，亲口说出他不想把尾巴变成腿，然后喝下魔药，解除魔法，恢复记忆。

良久，孟鹤堂嘤咛一声，他在巫婆的床上醒来，就看到换掉了巫婆伪装的周九良坐在床边，满目柔情地望着他。

“九良！”孟鹤堂振作起来，一下子扑到周九良的怀中，泪珠霎时间涌了出来，顺着周九良赤裸的胸膛滚落。

他哭得伤心极了，声音却不大，他紧紧地抱着周九良的腰，头靠在他的厚实的肩上，长发堆在身后，还有几缕发梢垂在鱼尾光洁的鳞片上。

他好想念周九良，想念他的爱人。他已经有好几年没有见过周九良了，而且还是他自己犯错才弄得忘记了九良，还不得不和他分离。他真的太坏了，太笨了，竟然会有想变成人类的念头，那是多么不应该，多么可怕啊。他生来就是一只人鱼，如果变成人了，那要怎么生活呢？他明白的，巫婆的药是不可能让他完完整整、从头到脚、从里到外的真的变成一个人类的。而且失去了爱人，即便是成为了人类又怎么样呢？

人类的世界里可没有他的爱人九良啊！

“不哭了，不哭了。”周九良抱住他，一手摸着他的头发安慰他，“我怎么会不爱你呢，我究竟有多爱你，你还不知道吗？”

孟鹤堂呜呜咽咽地哭着，“我知道，我知道，是我错了，我不要腿了，我再也不要忘记你了，我爱你，我好爱你……”

周九良一下一下地亲吻他的额头，轻舔他额角的鳞片，又亲吻他的脸颊，最后来到他如红珊瑚那般颜色娇艳的唇瓣，含住后轻轻吮吸。

他不停地对孟鹤堂说他爱他，他最爱他，他是多么的思念他，引得孟鹤堂的眼泪流得更多了。他们又重新吻在一起，唇贴着唇，舌缠着舌，耳鬓厮磨。

分离多年的两个人拥抱在一起，孟鹤堂依恋地靠在周九良怀中，他的鱼尾在他自己还没意识到的时候便主动缠上了周九良玄黑的粗壮鱼尾。他的尾巴轻微地磨蹭着周九良尾巴，发出羞怯的邀请信号，他的小手无力地搭在周九良的腹肌上抚摸他结实的肌肉。

孟鹤堂不哭了，最后一颗粉色的珍珠落在周九良黑色的鱼尾上，显得如此的光彩夺目。他低下头想捡起那颗珍珠，在搜寻的时候小手却摸到了周九良还藏在腔内的肉棒。

久违的触感使周九良打了一个激灵，他抱着孟鹤堂倒在床上，把肉棒从内腔中释放出来，然后蛊惑孟鹤堂，“宝贝儿，摸摸它，它也很想你。”

肉棒的热度在冰凉的海水中显得滚烫，孟鹤堂被他蛊惑了，痴痴地看着它，伸手握住了那个巨大的家伙，身体的动作反应比脑子快，握住之后他的手便开始熟练地撸动起来了，还会额外照顾那个膨胀开的头部。他的动作十分灵巧，他熟知周九良的每一个敏感点，知道如何抚摸就会让他感到舒服。有些事情只要经历过，就算脑子忘了，身体也会诚实地记住。

孟鹤堂的手心发烫，在他抚摸周九良的肉棒，周九良在抚摸亲吻他的瘦削白皙的肩头，他卷卷的发顶在孟鹤堂颈窝搔得他很痒，他笑出声来，歪到在周九良的身上。

记忆回归之后他一下子找回了以前和周九良相处的习惯，他倒在周九良的身上，开始看着他笑，另一只空闲的手调皮地拽他的头发，这个时候周九良就会略微凶狠地吻他，啃咬他的嘴唇和舌头，把他的口腔都吃得肿肿的。

他扭动着身体，漂亮的湖蓝色鱼尾磨蹭着周九良的鱼尾，尾鳍勾着他的不放。周九良的黑色尾鳍上带着金线，显得十分尊贵，他生来就是国王，极有威严。可是此时他却放任孟鹤堂在他身上，还主动去摸他一张一合的腔口。那是孟鹤堂的腰下的一个小口，平时是闭合的，害羞地藏在鳞片里根本看不到。直到他握住周九良滚烫坚硬的肉，那里便跟着一起又反应了。

他觉得里面在发热，穴口的鳞片自动地掀开了，没有任何东西能够阻挡周九良的手指。于是他轻而易举地摸到的滑腻腻的穴口，那里已经开始充血，变得柔软而富有弹性，准备好了迎接一个它也思念已久的大家伙。

“嗯，嗯……”孟鹤堂小声的呻吟，声音如糖似蜜，甜得周九良恨不得现在就一口把他吞下肚。他的鱼尾扭动的幅度更大了，尾鳍拍打着床，将周围的海水拍出一圈一圈的水波。

“孟儿，孟儿，你看看我。”周九良抚摸着孟鹤堂的脸颊，他的圆脸像一种圆形的贝壳，莹白光润，熠熠生辉；他的眼睛比海底的明珠还要明亮，是再美的珍珠也比不上珍宝；他的嘴唇比红珊瑚还要红润，脸颊上的飞红像是蒙上了一层朱红色的鲛人纱。

孟鹤堂眨着水雾蒙蒙的眼睛看他，眼波流转间顾盼生辉，他看着周九良笑，撅起嘴巴来主动去吻他，一边吻一遍说，“九良啊，九良啊，我好爱你，你爱爱我好不好？”

他的小手不知何时停了下来，转而两只手臂都抱着周九良的脖子，湖蓝色的小鱼尾与周九良比他大了一大圈的黑金色鱼尾的上端紧紧贴在一起，下面又彼此缠绕着。

周九良在他身下磨蹭，肉棒上沾满了湿滑的液体——当然不是海水——他想起来那个腥舔的味道，肉棒又胀大坚硬了几分。于是他便把自己操了进去，深深的，深深的，操进了孟鹤堂那个许久未曾开启的神秘花园。

那里面的温度并没有周九良的肉棒高，孟鹤堂在他开始进入的时候便开始高声呻吟，他的手紧紧地抓着周九良的后背，指甲将后背抓出了许多长长的红痕。他一声接一声地喘息着，声音融化在海水中。

一生都生活在海中的人鱼对水的阻力熟视无睹，周九良动作一下比一下激烈地挞伐着他久违的领地，被紧紧包裹缠绕，细细密密吮吸着他的热情。

孟鹤堂几乎要抱不住他的臂膀，他随着水波晃荡，在这个破旧蟹壳的破床上，粗糙的织物磨红了他娇嫩的肌肤，周九良的大手用力地掐在他的腰间，细腰上是连续好几个深红浅红色的掌痕。

他娇声求饶，哼哼着叫痛，哀求他的爱人对他温柔一些，“九良，我的背好疼啊……”

“这样怎么样？”

周九良抱着他翻了个身，自己躺在破床上，让周九良趴在他的身上，他们的下身紧密相连，即便是颠倒位置，周九良也没有将自己的肉棒从他日思夜想的销魂窟中拔出来。

“嗯嗯……啊——”

角度变换，肉棒接连好几下都戳到了寻常姿势不容易碰到的敏感点，孟鹤堂舒服地叫出来，一声又一声，像陆地上的小猫，从未又人鱼这么会叫床。

孟鹤堂娇喘连连，愈发地在周九良身上痴缠，他们的鱼尾紧紧地缠绕在一起，内腔相对，不断的有与海水质地不一样的液体从贪吃的小口中挤出来，溅到海水中，便被海水带走了。

周九良还在用力的抽插，他的动作越来越粗鲁，孟鹤堂也越来越舒服，他的娇吟声更大了。他又想哭了，这次是舒服地想哭，珍珠接连不断地滚落，周九良一看便知他是太舒服了，以前就总是这样，孟鹤堂每次舒服得快要高潮之前就要哭，哭得上气不接下气，哭得眼角绯红，如同氤氲在水中的血雾。

周九良开始加快速度，每次都全部拔出来，再全部送回去，每次插回到会里面，孟鹤堂的尾巴便会拍打他的尾巴。果然，孟鹤堂哭得更加急促了，他小口小口地喘着气，耳后的腮快速地忽闪着，海水从他微张的小口中进入，又从张着的腮中跑走。他尖尖的耳朵也红透了，周九良含住用力一嘬，孟鹤堂抖着尾巴高潮了。

孟鹤堂喘息着，一小截尖尖的粉嫩的舌头从口中露出，被周九良捉住含在嘴里嘬弄，他只咬着这一点舌尖，轻轻地啃咬它，酥酥麻麻的感觉传遍全身。还在高潮余韵的孟鹤堂的腰更加酸软了，周九良放慢了速度，一下一下地动着腰，他不着急射精，他还想在这个湿润温暖的温柔乡里多留一会儿。

“我们会生小孩吗？”孟鹤堂神色天真地问他。

周九良啄吻着他的唇，“你想生就生。”

他摸摸他们连接的位置，“那你射进来就会有了吗？”

“也许吧，这个要看运气。”周九良回答道。

“可是我们还没举行婚礼呀。”孟鹤堂有些惊慌，没有举行婚礼就有了孩子，这好像不太。

“这有什么，后天就是我们的婚礼了。”周九良无所谓地说道，“没有人知道你是在婚礼之前怀孕的。”

孟鹤堂点点头，觉得他是对的。他摸着自己的小腹，忽然收紧内腔，道，“那你快射出来给我。”

周九良一愣，“你现在就想怀孕？”

孟鹤堂神色得意地对周九良笑，“为什么不？我们有宝宝不好吗？”

周九良顿时欣喜若狂，“好啊，当然好。”他有重新动作起来，让孟鹤堂无暇说话。

——只是现在还太早了。他在心里想着，他都憋了这么多年了，怎么能刚吃一次就怀孕呢，他得多吃几次才行。

他们从上午做到下午，从日落又做到日出，累了就头挨着头、尾缠着尾地靠在一起睡一会，醒来之后便是亲吻与欢爱。孟鹤堂的身上到处都是他留下的痕迹，有些已经变成了青紫色或淡粉色，有些还是鲜艳的紫红色，而他的后背和肩膀则到处都是孟鹤堂留下的抓痕。他们痴缠着，缠在一起，永不分离。

婚礼如期举行。

老国王和隔壁国家的大臣都在疯狂的寻找孟鹤堂和周九良，而他们两个手拉着手在婚礼的前一刻出现了。众人都松了一口气，顺利地举行了婚礼，大家都对国王与王后身上的欢爱痕迹面不改色，然后在彼此对视的时候露出一个心照不寻的暧昧微笑。

孟鹤堂没有怀孕，周九良却以此为借口与他日日笙歌，夜夜不休。

后来，有一天海上起了很大的风浪，有暴风雨，好几条巨船被掀翻了。周九良带着孟鹤堂到海面上去看，船整个断掉了，好几段七零八落地飘在海面上。许多人抱着断了的木板和甲板。

“救命——救命嗷嗷！”人们绝望地大声呼喊着。

孟鹤堂焦急地看着周九良，周九良却沉默地摇头，“我们不能管，我们不能干涉人类的事情。”

“嗯，你说的有道理。”孟鹤堂道，靠在周九良的肩膀上，想起了之前救人的经历，“算了，救人好累的。”

他们又看了一会儿就打算回海底了，一个人又飘了过来，孟鹤堂定睛一看，“怎么又是这个王子？！”

周九良也不禁真正大眼睛去看，“就是他？”

“哎，”孟鹤堂叹气，“就是这个倒霉王子，上次也是他，这次还是他，他怎么总是这么倒霉，掉在海里。”

“那他可真是个倒霉王子。”周九良道，“算了，我们还是再做一次好事，把他送回岸上吧。”

“他可沉了！”

“没事，我力气大。”周九良亲亲他，“你跟着我慢慢游就好了。”

“好吧，你累了就歇一会儿，”孟鹤堂吐槽道，“反正他这么倒霉，这次救了他可能下次他还会掉到海里。”

**Author's Note:**

> https://afdian.net/@mulong  
> ↑爱发电，可以获取我的文档下载版


End file.
